The present invention generally pertains to camera systems for use in producing motion picture films and videotape recordings, and more particularly, to an apparatus for supporting a stabilized camera assembly useful in producing such film and videotape recordings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,168, issued to this applicant, discloses a stabilized camera support apparatus marketed under the trademark "Steadicam.RTM." by Cinema Products Corporation of Los Angeles, Calif. This apparatus, which has been used to produce stabilized film and videotape recordings in a variety of applications, has proven to be a versatile tool in the industry. In use, the support apparatus is generally carried by a camera operator, its originally intended purpose. However, the support apparatus has also found utility in conjunction with different types of vehicles including automobiles, motorcycles, airplanes and helicopters.
Despite its versatility, there have been difficulties in using the "Steadicam.RTM." support apparatus to execute aerial shots in close proximity to the ground. Factors of safety and turbulence produced by airplanes and helicopters tend to make such use impracticable. This led to the development of other approaches to the execution of aerial shots of this general type.
One example of this is the apparatus marketed under the trademark "Skycam.RTM." by Skyworks, Inc. of Philadelphia, Pa., which is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,819, also issued to this applicant. This apparatus generally employs a camera support which is suspended from a series of cables, and which can be moved within a defined region responsive to synchronized motor drives. The camera support is mechanically interconnected with the cables in such a way that movements of the camera support within its defined region of view are made possible, while stabilizing the camera which is suspended from the camera support. With this apparatus, aerial shots in close proximity to the ground are made possible with a full range of camera operations, including traditional panning and tilting of the camera. However, despite the excellent capabilities which such a system can provide, it is relatively expensive and often ruled out as a matter of practicality for the more routine motion picture film and videotape applications which may be contemplated.
Another system which has been developed for making aerial shots in close proximity to the ground is the so-called "Cablecam" system, developed by this applicant. This apparatus permits a remote-controlled camera to be moved along a single cable suspended between two fixed points. As such, aerial shots in close proximity to the ground are made possible in a relatively simple and straightforward fashion which makes the system quite cost-effective. However, the camera movements achievable with such a system are somewhat limited in that the camera is primarily adapted to look forward, and cannot be panned or tilted as it progresses along the cable from which it is suspended.
Many motion picture film and videotape productions employ the "Steadicam.RTM." camera support, making this apparatus readily available for varied applications. However, there was previously no vehicle which could be used to receive the "Steadicam.RTM." support apparatus and the camera operator needed to operate the apparatus, leaving only the above-discussed devices to make aerial shots in close proximity to the ground which involved travel over terrain that might otherwise rule out the use of conventional cranes, dollies, or even the "Steadicam.RTM." support apparatus (e.g., the traversal of rivers, busy intersections, valleys, alleys, construction sites or the like), limiting the ability to carry out shots of this general nature. It therefore remained to develop a vehicle which could satisfy this need of the motion picture and video industries.